No es lo mismo
by flasheralica-fics
Summary: Chica ha estado entretenida haciendo pizzas con formas. Pero sin darse cuenta hizo una con forma de corazón, ¿a quién se la estaba dedicando? tal vez al castaño que se había escabullido en la cocina para espiar...
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora!: bueno, aquí va otro fucking one-shot. Si, hice dos. Resulta que los hago como modo de disculpa por haberme retrasado con la actualización del capítulo, y me pidieron dos one-shot

El primero, de Bonnie x Chica  
Este, de Freddy x Chica

Así que sin más, aquí voy con otro oneshot de la paz y espero que le guste a quien me lo pidió.

Pd: apesto para el romance, pero igual me esfuerzo mucho con eso.

 **No es lo mismo….**

Chica ya se había cansado de vagar sin más por la pizzería. Tal vez por eso odiaba los fines de semana: lo hecho ya estaba hecho, y no había nada para hacer. Así que fue a la cocina/su refugio personal a hacer lo único que realmente la distraía en esos momentos: HACER PIZZAS!

Síp, cocinar era su pasión. Aprovechando que todos sus compañeros estaban en otras cosas y que nadie se acercaría a robarle rebanadas de pizza ni nada, comenzó a cocinar.

Para hacerlo más interesante, se le ocurrió hacer pizzas con formitas mientras iba pensando en otras cosas.

Recordando a la familia que alguna vez había tenido, hizo una casa; pensando en los niños, una cara sonriente de pizza, y pensando en Freddy, un corazón….¿pensando en Freddy?

Chica detuvo de repente lo que estaba haciendo al darse cuenta de eso. Ella… había pasado casi media hora pensando en su compañero oso?

-"¿Freddy?"-pensó en voz alta

-"oh, mierda, pensé que había sido sigiloso. ¿cómo supiste que era yo?"- Chica se sobresaltó al escuchar respuesta y se dio vuelta nerviosa, tratando de ocultar la pizza detrás de ella.

-"no, yo… nada, sólo… ¿intuición?"-sonrió con inocencia fingida para tratar de tapar su nerviosismo. Freddy se limitó a reir.

-"oh, supongo que debí verlo venir, a menudo oigo a los adultos de la pizzería hablar de la intuición femenina"- entonces cortó su oración para fijarse bien en su compañera-"¿Chica?"

-"ehh… ¿sí?"

-"¿acaso estás ocultando algo importante detrás de tu espalda?"-dijo el oso, como asomándose un poco para ver

-"¿qué? No! No intentes asomarte, pervertido!"

-"oh, vamos, Chica. Si no es algo importante, ¿por qué no puedes mostrármelo?"

-"e-e-es personal!"- Freddy la miró frunciendo el ceño, y luego se dio la vuelta como si fuera a irse, pero tan pronto como Chica bajó la guardia el oso le arrebató la pizza que tenía oculta

-"ajá! Estabas ocultando una…. ¿pizza?"- Freddy miró de nuevo la forma de la pizza. Un corazón. Y sintió como el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies… subió su mirada hacia Chica, sin darse cuenta de que se veía apenado, con las orejas bajas, y luego se dispuso a dejar la pizza donde estaba-"toma, supongo que sí es algo personal después de todo"

Chica estaba ralmente sorprendida por la reacción de Freddy

-"espera, Freddy! ¿qué ocurre?"-dijo ella acercándose a él, aunque muy en el fondo, ella deseaba que la respuesta fuera…

-"Los siento Chica, es que… no soy demasiado fan de los corazones"

-"¿enserio es eso? Pues se diría que te ves como… decepcionado…"

-"es que…"- el oso tomó aire y se volteó hacia la rubia encarándola con las mejillas rojas-"¡es que me da celos que hagas pizzas en forma de corazón para otra persona que no sea yo, y me siento estúpido de decirlo porque en el fondo siempre me dije a mí mismo que tú estabas enamorada de alguien más y que no tenía chances, pero me duele…"- su voz se cortó un instante –"me duele verte todos los días sabiendo que no puedo abrazarte, o darte besos o mimarte.. porque no soy yo con quien tú te ves siendo feliz…."

La gallina miraba sorprendida a su compañero oso, mientras que en su interior una alegría pura y genuina comenzaba a extenderse.

-"Freddy"

-"¿sí? Y-yo… sé que es estúpido, vale? Pero no pude evitarlo y..."~

-"Freddy, me gustas"

-"dije que lo siento y... ¡¿qué?!"

-"me gustas"- Chica sonrió, recordando en ese momento que esa escena ya la había vivido antes, hace mucho tiempo, _cuando ellos eran aún Thomas y Nancy_.-" hice esa pizza sin darme cuenta de que le había hecho forma de corazón… _porque estaba muy distraída pensando en ti"_

Freddy miró a Chica con sus ojos brillosos, mientras que sentía como todas sus ilusiones en el amor renacían y con más fuerza que antes. Entonces preguntó tímidamente.

-"Chica, ¿tú… me quieres?"

-"¿tú me quieres?"-preguntó ella con cierta picardía. El castaño sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y su cara ardía.

-"yo te amo"-respondió Freddy, soltando de golpe las únicas palabras conocidas que resumían sus sentimientos por la rubia. Y esas palabras no llegaban ni a explicar cuanto…  
Chica sonrió.

-"pues yo también te amo, mi querido Yogui"-dijo abrazándose a él.

-"hey! No me parezco en nada a ese oso estúpido!"

-"para mí, eres tan adorable como él"- Freddy se ruborizó y se quedó callado. Luego le devolvió el abrazo.

 _-"no es lo mismo"_ -susurró Freddy-"yo quisiera que me veas adorable sólo a mí"

 ** _-"lo hago"-_** respondió la rubia **-** ** _"y siempre lo haré"_**


	2. 2- Jeremangle

One shot- Jeremangle!

Sí, ahora, después de un buen rato de no escribir nada vengo con un one shot. Por qué? Porque hasta que se me ocurra una buena historia, voy a practicar con esto.

De hecho, tenía la idea de hacer una serie de one-shots con parejas que ustedes me pidan (de FNAF, obvio) pueden tronic x tronic, tronic x humano, humano x humano y cualquier otra combinación que ustedes quieran. Incluso pueden incluir cualquier género conocido por los humanos y por los monos.

Tenía también la intención de hacer una historia tipo romántica de Foxy (porque lo dejé muy de lado en el otro fic) pero aún no me decido.

Estoy tratando de cambiar un poco mi modo de escribir porque eso de poner las comillas en cada dialogo quita tiempo.

Sin más, otro one shot en la temática **No es lo mismo**

Eran ya las 3:25 de la madrugada, en el día 8 de [inserte mes aquí] del año 1987.

Después de varias noches de guardia, Jeremy terminó comprendiendo que las visitas de los animatrónicos era algo más que un simple fallo, porque el Jefe le había dicho que habían mandado todos los Toy's, sin excepción, a arreglar. Pero aún así, noche tras noche mangle seguía apareciendo en el jodido pasillo, con esa sonrisa abierta y dientes filosos tipo The Joker, con esa aún más escalofriante segunda cabeza (que no servía para pensar, de eso el guardia estaba seguro)

La rutina era la misma cada noche; darle cuerda a puppet, vigilar vagamente el show Stage, el parts and services room, y finalmente la sala de mangle. Que como siempre, luego de las 3 de la mañana estaba vacía.

Algo fastidiado, el rubio-castaño guardia revisó la ventilación sólo para comprobar que, efectivamente, esa zorra de mangle estaba allí.

Se puso la máscara en un movimiento que (el creía) era rápido. La zorra lo miró unos instantes y se fue, o eso pensó él.

Cuando Jeremy se sacó la máscara y revisó la ventilación, nuevamente esta estaba vacía.

-No es tan fácil, eh?-rio él para sus adentros.

-LO SABÍA!- exclamó una voz encima suyo, que hizo que el guardia saltara en su asiento antes de mirar hacia arriba.  
La zorra colgaba del techo, justo encima suyo, y se encontraba sonriendo triunfante- SABÍA QUE NO ERAS TOYFRED!- El rubio, que por dentro estaba encomendando su alma al señor. Mangle bajó trepando del techo y se colocó delante de Jeremy, que estaba haciendo una perfectísima imitación de una estatua.

-No tengo dinero si eso es lo que quieres!- gritó Jeremy

-no vengo a eso… dinero? Para qué querría yo dinero?

-vienes a matarme y luego colocarme por partes dentro de un traje de trónico?

-Si

-AAAHHHH!- la zorra comenzó a reir al tiempo que el rubio gritaba, hasta que, eventualmente, el rubio dejó de gritar porque no entendía de qué se reía mangle.

-Lo decía en broma!-decía mangle, casi sin poder respirar- aún si quisiera hacer algo como eso, no hay más trajes vacíos aquí.

-Wow, eso me tranquiliza mucho- dijo el rubio, algo sarcástico

-debería, sospecho que eres muy gallina para las relaciones amorosas

-qué? Claro que yo n… QUÉ? De qué hablas?

-ohhhh, mi querido guardita de seguridad-mangle se acercó a él y le puso un dedo en el mentón- resulta que, ahora que ya no hay peligros en la pizzería, todos somos más felices. E incluso, ya todos mis compañeros han llegado a tener novia (salvo puppet y Foxy, pero esos dos se lo merecen) y… ya que estoy soltera, y he averiguado que tú también… quiero que

-ser mi novia?

-SÍ!- dijo Mangle abrazándose repentinamente al rubio- ACEPTO!- cuando ella dijo eso, recién entonces Jeremy cayó en cuenta de que había sido una trampa.

-NOOO!

-oh, vamos! No va a ser tan malo! Soy buena con eso de los chupetones –a Jeremy le dio un tic en el ojo de sólo imaginarlo –y tú tan sólo tendrías que averiguar algo de mecánica!

-p-p-pero yo…

-Entonces sí! Oh, me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado, digo.. propuesto esto!

-pero yo… resulta q-qu-que..

-verás que haremos un montón de cosas juntos! Como picnics, o ir a patinar… todo dentro de la pizzería, por supuesto!

-Pero yo no quiero eso!- la zorra miró incrédula al humano, hasta que este prosiguió- no tengo la menor intención de salir con un robot animal infantil asesino!

La peliblanca, lejos de ofenderse, le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos, le dirigió una mirada intensa, y luego se transformó, frente a los sorprendidos ojos del guardia, en una mujer humana realmente bella.

-Mejor ahora?-le preguntó ella divertida, mirando a Jeremy ver embobado su nuevo aspecto.

-sí, eso creo-dijo el guardia, desviando la vista ruborizado.

-Awww! Te ves más adorable así, ruborizado!- exclamó ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos- voy a tomar eso como un sí

-yo.. bueno, tú te ves más hermosa así, m-m-mangle

-Puedes llamarme Mei, es el nombre que tomo en mi forma humana.

-creo que seguiré llamándote Mangle

-eh?! Por qué?!

-porque no quiero cambiar nada de ti. Aún si cambiara sólo tu nombre… pues aún así no es lo mismo.

-Awww! Entonces tu siempre serás mi guardita de seguridad!

-ehh?! Y eso por qué?

-tú lo dijiste, porque si no, no es lo mismo 3

Waaaaa! Notas de Autora! Espero que les haya gustado este one shot tanto como a mí (Jeremangle es una de mis parejas preferidas!) aunque me disculpo si no fue muy romántico. No es fácil ser romántica con esa Mangle. O Mei. Auqnue al final si traté de que lo fuera un poco. Bueno, si quieren más one shots de este estilo, pos dejen un review con la pareja que quieren y yo ya publicaré un one shot de la misma.

Sin más que decir, Bye-Bye!


End file.
